Enough?
by ash.cash.hemme
Summary: Based on RJA Face Down An abusive boyfriend leads to painful scars When is she going to have enough? EdgeOC TURNS INTO JOHN CENAOC ]


Title- Enough?

Summary- When you have a boyfriend who is abusive; when have you have enough?

_Ms Samantha Reso had recently been brought up from OVW at the age of 19 per the request of her overprotective brother, Jay. Having little time and so few storylines she was pushed into her brother's main event storyline as Jay's valet. John Cena was feuding with him at the time and like John's character he was to hit on her and she would smack him, stating her loyalty to her brother. Although she loved and respected John she was horrified by this storyline due to her overprotective boyfriend one Mr. Adam Copeland._

Chpt 1

**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

"Baby where are you" Samantha's voice echoing through the empty house.

"………….Adam"

"Boo" he whispered slowly engulfing her from behind in a large hug. He planted kisses on her neck his hot breath, making her blush. Turning around she gave him a kiss in the lips. Adam Copeland was 27 and her boyfriend for 2 months, somehow he made Samantha feel mature. Despite the disregards of her family, she felt Adam was the best thing that had ever happened to her. At times she wasn't the best girlfriend and Adam would remind her but it was amazing to be with him.

"Did u have a nice trip" he nodded, removing his coat and throwing it on the floor.

Samantha sighed picking up the discarded coat and hanging it on the hook.

"Make me a sandwich, my favorite and a beer" Samantha rolled her eyes but knew her responsibilities and the consequences of not fulfilling those responsibilities.

"and make it quick damnit" Samantha mouthed the words along with Adam knowing this typical routine.

"of course" Samantha said rushing into the kitchen quickly making Adam a turkey sandwich exactly the way he liked it, no crust, a lot of lettuce and the ever slightest touch of mayo. She quickly ran and handed him the sandwich as well as the cold Coors. He smiled ever so slightly yanking her hair making her look him in the eyes.

"Now was that so hard sweetie" Adam asked

Knowing what her answer should be she let a tear slip down her cheek. "no" barely escaped her lips before Adam laughed

"Such a silly little girl"

Adam removed the grip on her hair "now get out of my site"

She fell to the ground briefly before quickly collecting her composure and running out of the room. Samantha ran to the safest place in the house; her master bathroom. Knowing she only had a couple of minutes before she would have to begin to pack for Adam and herself she began to run herself a hot shower.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down**

Jay would be seeing her in days, so see rolled up camisole examining the damages of previous incidents. She slowly ran her finger across it

"at least it was healing" she thought

The large and painful bruise covered most of her lower back. Slowly removing the camisole and her shorts she stepped into the shower allowing the water to smack her in the face. Samantha recalled the how she received that bruise. It was about 2 weeks ago and the pair had just arrived home from a long tour with the WWE.

_Flashback_

"_Ugh its good to be home" Samantha sighed, Adam coming behind her began to throw his stuff all over the floor._

"_Sammy unpack this shit now, I need it washed by tomorrow seeing as we're out on the road again" Adam said_

"_Adam can't you do it you, I have a huge paper to finish and email to my professor as well as clean up your mess and do my own laundry." Sammy said beginning to carry her bags up the stairs. Adam followed suit and Samantha felt him hovering over her. _

_She looked up to his eyes, you know when you know your in trouble ,your eyes become bold, Adam's looked like they were going to fall out of his bead. _

"_What did you say to me Sammy" Adam said_

"_Adam, I said no" Sammy said_

_She was standing fairly close to the edge of the stairs. Although Sammy had been wrestling since she was 12, Adam had a way of paralyzing Sammy to death. His arms gripped tightly on her forearms making her wince in pain _

"_Don't you ever say no to me" he let her drop hard._

_End of Flashback_

Sammy remembered the first stair but everything else was pitch black. When she awoke, an hour later, she noticed the dried blood coming from her lip and felt her body ache as she struggled to get up. Of course Jay questioned her recent limping and several cuts but she denied any problems in her relationship. Sammy had kept the abuse of Adam quiet for 3 months, seeing as she didn't consider the abuse she considered it "appropriate punishment."

Looking back on the memory she realized her stupidity. Had she not said no to Adam she wouldn't have a bruise the size of Texas on her back. As the water hit her back she shuttered a little, she remembered all the nights she had cried over these incidents. Jay had always disaprooved his little sister and his best friend due to Adam's other not so successful relationships and Sammy's simple virginity. When Sammy started to show bruises and cuts Jay knew something was wrong, yet remained silent hoping his little sister would come to her senses.

As she stepped out of the shower she shook her blonde hair so the water would get out of her hair. Her small frame looked so battered and her soul looked broken.

"Sammmmanthaa get down here now" Adam screamed

Samantha quickly put on the clothes she had set out earlier and quickly pulled up her hair, knowing that she only had one more day before she could see her brother.


End file.
